Professor Luke and the dream road
by Sweetly Delightful
Summary: Luke is having nightmares that show his deepest fears. And the only one who can save him is the new girl Kat...Contains my oc from the hello Kat story! Rated T for lots of death and destruction. Slight Luke x oc but its only friendship cos they're what, eleven?
1. Chapter 1

_**Professor Luke and the dream road**_

_**Those of you who read my other fanfic-the one about Kat-will recognise Kat in this one. But this takes place BEFORE the other one so it's kinda a prequel…like a Kat origin story! Fing awesome! (To me) Now enjoy reading!**_

_**Wait…*sigh* I don't own Professor Layton. Or Luke. Or Flora. I only own Kat ***__**sigh**__*****_

_**Kat: Hey! I'm not that worthless!**_

Okay, first day at a new school. Don't freak out, don't freak out-AAH! Dammit Flora! Can't you just relax?

This was the type of thing going through my head as the Professor drove me to South London Secondary in the Layton mobile with Luke. I still couldn't get over the fact it was named after the Professor. So cute!

Yes this is good! Don't think about school; aah now I'm thinking about school.

Luke had warned me that the inhabitants of his school would not be as friendly as the robots of my hometown. By a lot. So I was really nervous.

We drove up in front of the school. My first thought was, this is it? It seemed so tasteless and boring. St Mystere had been much more interesting to look at. Not a good start.

We went inside. "I need to go or I'll be late for form. I'll see you later Flora." Luke ran off and entered a numberless crowd of students around the doors. The noise! Why did everyone feel the need to shout so loud?

"Come, Flora, we need to see the head and it would be terribly ungentlemanly to be late."

"Of course, Professor."

The head's office was huge (to me, anyway) I had expected it to be small and cramped but it was the complete opposite. There was another new student, about Luke's age, with her dad who looked like he was in his late thirties. She was completely silent and looked down the whole time. She was wearing black, all over. The head teacher talked and talked until only the Professor was listening.

"You will both need to get a school uniform, of course," she continued. The girl's head snapped up.

"No."

We all turned to look at her. Her face looked, almost frightened. "I will not wear that uniform." Wow. She sounded like a rebel.

"It is part of the school code, Kat. It's the school rules. You will be wearing uniform and that is the end of the matter." replied the head frostily. There was an awkward silence.

"Mrs Calder, may I have a word in private?" asked the Professor.

"Of course, Professor…Layton, was it? Yes, you three can wait outside."

There were a couple of chairs out side the head's office. Now bored of looking around, I turned to the girl beside me.

"Hey…what's your name?"

She waited a long time before answering. "Kat."

"Are you starting in year 8?"

"Yes."

"Have you just moved to London?"

"Yes"

"Where from?"

"Little village"

"Really? Me too!"

She eyed me warily. "I can tell."

"How?"

"You're talking to me." Then she shifted her position away from me, making it clear that she did not want to talk.

Hmph.

In form I was sitting next to a nice girl called Hana, and we chatted until it was time for lessons.

By break, I was on the point of collapse.

I had never been to school before and I was not very good at simultaneous equations. It had taken my maths teacher about five minutes to realize I was well behind my class and she had taken me aside and explained it to me.

I also was not very good at music. I had never heard of a music score and it puzzled me that people wrote music notes on five lines when they could just write the letters.

"Flora, seriously? Music notes? Have you ever been to school before?"

"No," I replied miserably. "I've lived in a tiny village all my life."

"Okay," said Hana thoughtfully "So what can you do?"

"Um…art…errrrr…I can…" My voice trailed off

"Art? You can only do art?" This didn't look good.

After a day of a crash course in everything, I was quite happy to see Luke and the Professor standing by the Layton mobile.

"Hey Professor, Luke."

"Hey Flora. How was school? Did anyone bother you?"

"No Luke it was fine, thank you. Apart from I am terrible at maths, music, science-"

"Oh Flora was it really that bad?" The Professor looked concerned.

I sighed. "It's okay, Professor. I need to learn this stuff if I want to make the leap into the real world."

"Quite right Flora. Now let's go home and have a refreshing cup of tea, shall we?"

_**Later…**_

"Professor, I met this cool girl today!" Luke said happily as I had a sip of the oasis berry. Ahhhh. Nice and sugary.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah her name's Kat and she was really friendly but she's a bit-"

"Friendly?!" I said. "Luke, when I spoke to her this morning, she was anything but friendly.

"Really?" said Luke, surprised. "Could you have met a different Kat, Flora?"

"Is she new to the school?"

"Yes"

"Then it's the same Kat."

"Well yeah, anyway she moved here from the country cos her dad lost-"

"Because, Luke. A gentleman always says because."

"Because her dad lost his job so he got a new job in London and Kat moved here too. She sits next to me in form, because her name is Kat Royale. R, T.

"Kat Royale? Isn't that a character from a book?"

"Well yeah I said that but then she went all quiet and changed the subject."

Hmph. This Kat was a bit mysterious and I didn't think she liked me. Oh well.

_**Later again…**_

"Well goodnight then, Luke."

"Goodnight, Flora."

I collapsed onto my bed. I was going to need the sleep to fuel my brain for tomorrow's crash course in everything else.

_**Later yet again…**_

A mysterious figure slipped into Luke's room. They bent over Luke's sleeping form and smiled.

"You wronged me Luke Triton. Now I shall have revenge."

_**A few minutes later…**_

The door to Flora's room opened. The new comer looked down almost sadly over Flora.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but your brother must pay. It's a shame you must share in his punishment.

Once they were done, they backed out and left the Professor's flat.

Kat was just lucky they didn't know she was there.

Okay, just to clarify, Kat was not actually in the Professor's flat. She was down the road in her own home you pervs. But she was still lucky (fanfic lucky)

Goodbye Layton people! See yap next chapter! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Professor Luke and the dream road**_

_**Okay, time to introduce you to the dream road. It's a winding path of fear and illusory hope but it can also lead the way to an everlasting friendship. Unfortunately that friendship is sometimes cut short.**_

Luke landed in a lake.

The water was icy cold and he felt like he was drowning in an ice cube. Struggling to keep his head above the water, he looked for land. There! He swam towards it, choking on water until he dragged himself on to the land.

It was a road. A long straight road that seemed to go on forever. The water behind him stretched out on the horizon and coarse gravel cut his feet.

"Welcome to the dream road, Luke Triton."

He turned. In front of him was a woman wearing armour. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Elena and this is the dream road. You must walk the dream road or all your close friends will die."

"What?"

She turned to face away from him. "You should start walking. You have a long way to go." Then she faded away.

Luke was silent. Then he began to walk.

The stones beneath him cut his feet. He could feel the blood running beneath him, leaving a trail. He shivered still from the icy sea, and even though he was constantly dripping water, he never seemed to get dry. His energy deserted him quickly and soon he was panting for breath. He walked for hours and hours until he could go no longer.

He collapsed onto the road, exhausted. Then he heard a voice. It was Flora.

"Luke! Luke! Wake up, you're going to be late for school. Luke! Are you listening? Luke! Earth to Luke Triton!...Luke? Are you alright?...Professor!"

"Flora!" he gasped. "No Flora, don't leave me." Then he heard another voice.

"Luke?" He knew that voice.

"Luke?" It was Kat.

"Luke, listen to me. I can't stay long. You must keep going. If you reach the lake at the end of the road it will take you home. "

She helped him to his feet. "I have to go now. But remember, you must keep going." He stared at her, then he nodded. Then she faded away.

The pain was unbearable. Soon after Kat left he had to crawl along the road cutting his hands as well as his feet. His head spun. He could hear the Professor's voice sometimes, but his head could no longer make sense of it. The world became a hopeless blur of grey.

He was only aware that he'd finished when icy water coated him once more.

_**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter of Luke torture (I'm so sorry, Luke lovers!) There will be more Luke torture, but none of it will be as bad as that. If this made no sense to you, don't worry. All will be explained in the next chapter. See yap!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Professor Luke and the dream road**_

_**So welcome to chapter three of Professor Luke and the dream road and in this chapter I promised I would explain the confusing events of last chapter. So here is your story explanation.**_

My alarm started beeping. Seven o clock. School. Uhhhhhh…

I got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Luke wasn't there which surprised me. He usually had breakfast before me in the morning.

"Flora dear, what size do you take?"

"Small, Professor. Why?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm ordering you r school uniform online so your head teacher won't shout at me." We laughed. "Where's Luke?"

"I don't know…maybe he's still in bed? I needed a lot of willpower to leave my bed, I can tell you." I took my toast out of the toaster and started to butter it.

"Hmm…he really should be up by now," said the Professor as I finished my toast. "How about you go wake him up and I wash up your plate?"

"Deal." I said and made my way to Luke's room.

I poked my head round the door "Luke!" He didn't answer. "Luke!" Silence. "Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Nothing. "Luke!" He moved. I considered this to be a break through. "Earth calling Luke Triton!" Silence again. I walked up to his bed (Surprise, surprise, it's blue) "Luke?" He was still asleep but he was shaking and shuddering violently. He let out a moan of pain. "Are you alright?"

I reached out to shake him but the moment I touched him I recoiled. He was soaking wet and freezing cold. Now I was worried. "Professor!" I yelled. Then suddenly Luke moaned again. "Flora" he moaned, his face screwing up in pain. I was truly scared.

Then I noticed something red on the sheet at the end of the bed. I pulled the duvet up. It was blood. Luke's feet were bleeding!

The Professor came into the room. "What's the matter Flora?"

"I…it's Luke-I can't wake him and he's moaning and his feet are bleeding and he's…he's so cold."

The Professor moved over to Luke's bed. "Oh god…" he whispered. Then he straightened up.

"Flora, I want you to go to school. And don't tell anyone what's wrong with Luke. If anyone asks, he's really ill."

I didn't want to go to school, especially as I had to go alone. I stepped off the bus and stared at the grey school building. Today, it seemed even more depressing than before.

I was silent in form. Finally, Hana asked the question.

"Flora…what's wrong?" I was silent for a moment.

"It's Luke, my brother, he's really ill and I don't even know what's wrong with him."

"Oh don't worry about it Flora. There's a bug going round. He's probably just got that."

But the professor had said if anyone asks, he's ill. Did that mean he wasn't actually ill…that it was something else?

Things got worse at lunchtime. "Oi, you!" It was a boy in Luke's year. "Where's Lukey-boy today?"

"He's ill." I replied and turned to walk off.

"Don't you walk away from me!" screamed the bully. "He was too chicken to show up!" I never knew I had a temper…until he insulted Luke.

"Luke is the bravest boy I know, much braver than you! How dare you!"

A crowd had formed around us now, as he got closer to me, shaking with fury.

"No-one speaks to me like that." He hissed. Then he punched me in the face.

I shrieked and fell backwards. He loomed over me and I tried to kick him off but he was stronger than me and was ready to kick me when-

"Enough. Leave her alone."

It was Kat. She'd just pushed him away like he was air and she was the wind. Then Mrs Calder appeared.

"What is going on here? Edward, my office. Flora, Kat, where is your uniform?"

I stared at her. I'd just been punched in the face and I could feel the blood with my fingers and she was asking me about _uniform?_

This question did not dignify a response. I turned and walked towards the dining room. I could feel everyone staring at me until I rounded the corner.

In the bathroom, I washed the blood off my face. My cheek was purply-black and stung like mad. The door opened and I started.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." It was Kat. "I need to talk to Luke." I stared at her.

"Why?"

"He's walking the dream road…and he needs my help."

"What's the dream road? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough. But I need to talk to him…please?"

"Where do you live?"

"11 Sunset Avenue. Please, I can help-"

"I'll see what I can do."

At the end of the day, I was so happy to see the Professor, I could cry. I ran towards him, forgetting to cover my bruised cheek.

"Flora? Have you been involved in a fight?"

Suddenly Mrs Calder appeared, rushing towards the Professor.

"Ah, Professor, I'm so glad you're here. There have been some behavioural issues." The Professor looked from my face to Mrs Calder. "Do go on." I drew in a shaky breath to explain.

"Flora was not wearing her uniform and when I asked her about it, she failed to respond."

The Professor still looked calm but I could tell he was nothing short of furious. "Thank you Mrs Calder. I will discuss the issue with Flora later."

We were silent all the way home until we pulled up next to the flats.

"Professor…how is Luke?"

"I left him with Rosa. He was asleep when I left."

"_Still?!"_

"No he woke up at 11:30 but he went back to sleep soon after."

"Professor…the girl, Kat says she knows what's wrong and she wants to talk to him." The Professor stopped in his tracks.

"Flora…I know what's wrong with him."

"You do? But why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would scare you."

"I'm already scared, Professor." He hesitated.

"I think it's called the dream road."

***Flashback***

"He's walking the dream road…"

***end of flashback***

"But that's exactly what she said…"

"Really?...Flora, do you know where this girl lives?"

We walked to Kat's house. It was a very small detached house, a little run down. The Professor knocked on the door and Kat herself answered it.

"Hello…would you like to come in?"

"I need to talk to Luke," she said for the ninth time.

"But Kat, how do you even know that the road exists?"

"I could ask you the same question, Professor. I've been there and I won't forget what I've done."

"Have you done the same thing as Luke?" I asked excitedly. Kat was fine! Luke could be fine too!

"No. I visited there in a fundamentally different way." She eyed me again that same way. The professor glanced anxiously at both of us.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" I said.

"Don't tell her." The Professor said to Kat. She began to speak.

"When walking the dream road, the individual is often joined by a close friend-"

"I said don't tell her."

"-or family. This person can be there to help but is often there to hinder."

"I said DON'T TELL HER!" The Professor looked really angry now.

"That punch, Flora, is only the first injury that you'll get in the next few weeks."

"So…I'm going too?"

"Yes. And trust me, you are going to feel like hell afterwards."

I was standing outside Luke's room, listening to them talk.

"I can help you Luke. But I need some thing to get me in. I could only get in last night because the start was still fresh. It's closed to me now."

"So…you were there last night?"

"Yes."

"So what do you need?" There was a long pause.

"…Blood. Your blood."

"WHAT?" The Professor charged into Luke's room. "No absolutely not."

"Professor Layton, if you will insist on listening to our conversation which may I point out, is not very gentlemanly, then can you at least do it quietly like Flora?" Wow. Kat was really good.

"You can't take his blood."

"Professor, if it can help me, then there's plenty to go round." Luke pointed to his feet.

He glared at me. "Fine. But it had better work."

That night I went to bed with fear in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Professor Luke and the dream road**

**So, having had my tantrum, I'm going to just keep going. Thank you to Nostalgic Cyanide and Laura the guest reviewer. So this is Luke's first dream with Kat. Are you excited? I am! I've written like, five versions of this. So here it is, *drum roll***

**Chapter 4!**

There was a loud splash for the second night in a row. And, for the second night in a row, Luke Triton was wet and cold.

But then he realized Flora was there too. And she was not wet. Huh, thought Luke. Then a voice caught both of them by surprise.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

Kat is standing in front of them and looking at them with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"M-my pyjamas." Luke shivered from the cold water.

"Not you, Luke. You're kinda doomed to appear in your pyjamas every night, which is why I brought a waterproof and a pair of spare shoes." She chucks them at Luke. "But Flora; why are you wearing your pyjamas? Thank god I brought a spare fleece." She throws it over. "I told you to wear clothes and shoes."

"I forgot! But I am wearing slippers."

"Well…I guess the stones aren't too sharp yet. But you need proper shoes tomorrow."

Tomorrow? thought Flora. Kat turned to Luke.

"Now let's get going."

The three of them began to walk along the road. Flora was slightly annoyed that she was taking orders from an eleven-year-old. So Kat knew what was going on. Didn't mean she could boss around!

"I don't get it. Why are you two here if all we're gonna do is walk down a road? Big deal."

"You think this is just a road? Far from it. You'll see-"

Don Paolo jumped out from thin air with a knife and began to attack Kat.

"Now!" shrieked Kat, dodging and running away. The other two also ran, terrified of Don Paolo from their last encounter in St Mystere. He ran after them, brandishing the knife and yelling war cries.

"Okay, you two run that way. Go!" Flora and Luke obeyed Kat-and Don Paolo came racing towards them, ready to kill.

"Oh shit, Kat, help!" screamed Luke. Don Paolo got closer, waving the knife. "F*** you, Kat" yelled Flora.

Just as he was about to strike Luke, Kat kicked him off the road and as soon as he stepped off, he disintegrated.

There was silence. Then Flora spoke.

"How the hell did Don Paolo get here?" she said, her voice wobbly.

"Wasn't the real guy, just a memory" replied Kat breezily. "Come on, we need to keep going."

Flora had now completely changed her mind about Kat. If Kat knew how to get them through this, then Flora would definitely listen to her instructions.

"You need to keep on your guard," Kat told the other two. "There's probably more where that came from."

The three of them continued their walk nervously, looking around for more attacks. Soon there was an attack to spot.

"So we meet again, Luke Triton."

"Descole!" cried Luke, with real fear in his eyes this time.

Descole pulled out a sword. "Layton isn't here so you kids will have to duel me instead!" he yelled, laughing manically and charged with his sword.

The three of them dispersed and Descole took a swipe at Kat. She ducked and kicked him backwards towards Luke, who ran for Flora. Descole followed him and tried, unsuccessfully, to stab him. This made Flora incredibly angry.

"Get off him, you!" She jumped on him and he tumbled to the ground. But then a rope appeared out of thin air and he looped it round her neck. Flora screamed as he tightened it.

"Flora!" cried Kat and ran towards them but Descole was up, off the ground so they couldn't get to her. Flora couldn't breathe, her neck felt crushed and she could see spots in front of her eyes.

"Luke! Get Flora!" Descole lunged for Luke but Kat was too quick, taking him down and keeping him there. Then she kicked him and he went over the edge of the road.

Luke gently loosened the rope around Flora's neck but as he did it, she faded away. "Flora!" screamed Luke. "Flora, come back!"

"Dammit!" gasped Kat. "Luke-" Luke turned to her but she was gone too.

Still shivering, he ran along the road, knowing that every second would cost him. Then, a faceless man appeared, again brandishing a sword. Luke ran faster-he had the lake that signalled the end of the road in sight. As he finally reached it, he threw himself in, feeling the cold eat his bones.

But he was done, and that was all that mattered.

**Well that was fun. To write, I mean. Just a little Flora torture for all you Flora haters out there. This is actually really fun for the sadistic side of me (muhahaha) So, R&R and See yap!**


End file.
